Damage Control
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: Six years after Jan Di left for a life of luxery with Jun Pyo and she is back. For one person only.
1. Chapter 1

I am back with my Ji Hoo fangirl fantasys, enjoy! ^^

* * *

She was fidgeting uncontrollably. The seats were cramped and isolating and even with and even with an entire row to herself she couldn't spread out enough. It was upon boarding that Geum Jan Di realised she had become far too used to First Class flying. The drinks were watered down, food barley above the standard of edible cardboard and windows smaller than her palm.

Throwing her head back in frustration, she inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent of her old commoners life. She felt more and more restful by the second knowing that very soon she was going to get it all back. Closing her eyes she saw image of busy streets filled with cheap food stalls, bargain price clothes and street beggars. Then suddenly among the barley functioning rusty cars pulled up a smooth, shiny black limo. F4's limo.

Her eyes snapped open. She immediately erased the image from her mind, not wanting to be thinking about _him _right now.

Walking of the plane with the remaining bits and pieces of her quickly abandoned life in Paris, she strutted through the airport confident that this was the best dressed South Korea had ever seen her: a plum v-neck cashmere top, denim mini-skirt and black knee high boots. She had grown her hair long but kept the bangs and wore a little eye make-up to finish of the statement: Geum Jan Di has Grown up.

As a going away present, Jun Pyo allowed personal transport to be arranged for her, after declaring her home address to the driver, having remembered it like the back of her hand, she settled down to the fact that she was back in Korea. For good.

She figured she should go home first. Her parents would scold her if she didn't visit them first and present them with their gifts. ( Mostly French food )

She glowed at the thought of seeing them again, but thinking about the person she came back for made her stomach turn and her head so heavy she had to lean against the window. She was agonising to know what he looked like now, how his life was. Was it the same? Did he become a musician? Did he...have a girlfriend?

Jan Di could not explain why the thought of Yoon Ji Hoo with another girls arms wrapped round him made jade green jealous monsters crawl round her skin. This was the guy she wanted nothing but happiness with someone for all those years ago and ever since, except for now.

She recognised these feeling of envious despair. She felt it when she witnessed him kiss Min Seo Hyun. When he talked about her in the softest, euphoric tone Jan Di had ever witnessed. When she saw her beautiful pictures, scattered all over his house like one of her love-struck fans.

And now, she felt this agitation eternally for the young, stupid Jan Di that didn't see what she had when she had it, instead of stupidly flitting of to Jun Pyo.

Well now, hopefully, Jan Di was going to put that right.

The car pulled up. She embraced the house-hold smells of disinfectant and plastic, the sight of dim lighting and grey pavements. She was home. Geum Jan Di Dry Cleaners.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jan Di! You're back!"

Oxygen became an issue as her long lost friend hugged her tight.

"Have you been well?"

Nodding vigorusly, Ga Eul and took hold of her hand and yanked her into the unfamiliar surroundings of the nursery. The second location on Jan Di's list to visit today.

An unexpected surprise stunned Jan Di...This may be the first time she had seen Ga Eul work in a busy place.

Children around four or five years of age were interacting with the soft gooey contents of little plastic pots. Jan Di suspected she was a little in over her head since there was even play dough stuck in her hair, however Ga Eul looked happy. She was pleased for her.

Observing Ga Eul bustle about, assisting the serious play dough creators and trying to contain the throwers brought an overwhelming rush of memories. She remembered vividly as she bustled about Grandfathers clinic, serving water and tea, chatting with patients. Then there was that one time...

She warmed to the memory of the soothing flow calming the atmosphere as his full, gentle lips pressed against the harmonica in his hands. The way his boy like charm shone as he sat crossed legged with the other children. How his auburn hair fell over his eyes when he shyly curled in his head-

_OK...stop that now Jan Di...right now..._

The impression was that she was mentally telling herself of. She was unaware of the fact that she was actually beating herself in the head until the odd gazes from fascinated infants were upon her.

"Jan Di...Are you OK?"

She reassuringly nodded and made a mental note to not think about Ji Hoo from now on around other people.

A brainwave struck. Jan Di had been home two days now and was still resisting the urge to think about Ji Hoo Sunbae when she could very well go and see him.

She excused herself to make a phone call, praying desperately that he had not changed his number.

"Hello?"

Happy butterflies swooned around the pit of her stomach at the sound of his serene greeting. The lack of background noise must mean he was alone, at his house maybe or the the hall-

"Hello? Jan Di?"

Her senses snapped back into place and she found her voice.

"Ah, Ji Hoo Sunbae, how have you been?"

For a few seconds he said nothing, Jan Di remembered how he liked to think carefully about answering a person, just in case his words were wrong.

"I have been well, and you?"

"Well erm, see the thing is I-"

Sudden activity occurred in the distance, Jan Di was to busy stuttering to hear it properly though.

"I'm sorry Jan Di I cant talk now, if you are back in town then why don't you stop by tomorrow? My house is still the same."

Welling up with excitement at his invitation she chirpily agreed, the connection was then cut.

But then she assessed the conversation with thought. Why was he so cold? Surely he would be pleased to hear from her after such a long time? Maybe there was something wrong...

_Ah well, I can be the fire-fighter for once. Whatever the problem, Fire-fighter Geum Jan Di will put it out._


	3. Chapter 3

_An awakening shock sped through Jan Di's body as quick as it arrived. She jolted up between the silk sheets, stirring Jun Pyo in the process. _

_He inhaled sleepily._

"_Did you have another bad dream?"_

_Dazed and unfocused, Jan Di nodded into the darkness._

"_Was it you're parents again?"_

_She had begun having nightmares. Every other night or so, a horror movie would flash in her mind. Her parents being shipped far away, her brother falling ill terminally, Ga Eul being in a car accident. These roles replayed again and again and the only thing to assure her nobody was hurt would be to shoot out of bed in the middle of the night to call the person she had just witnessed imaginary death to. Middle of the night or not._

"_No no it wasn't" _

_To buy time she began gulping down the glass of water sitting on her bedside table. Another recent problem she had to solve was that she no longer dreamt about her parents, Ga Eul or anyone she would have dreamt about a year ago. She woke up sweaty, disorientated and hot as a result of dreams about Yoon Ji Hoo. But the dreams were never bad. They were sweet, soft, entertaining and warm. What wakes her up is when their rare, serene connection was torn apart. Leaving the saddest and most regretful look on Ji Hoo's haunted face. It scared her far more than any other dream she had since moving to Paris. _

_Jun Pyo lay a comforting hand on Jan Di's back, he began caressing her gently._

"_Who was it then? Ga Eul?"_

_Guilt penetrated Jan Di's soul deeper and deeper with every kind word Jun Pyo uttered._

"_Ah-no no, it was my parents, they were both dying and...and I missed their funeral."_

_She didn't need to wing it much, Jun Pyo knew these dreams as well as she did._

_He sat up and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, she lay a distant hand on his forearm._

"_Its over now, just go back to sleep, OK? Or do you want to call you're parents?"_

_Her head shook firmly, conscious Jan Di had taken over her body, delirious Jan Di had gone into her head._

_With no other comforts to offer, Jun Pyo eased her back under the sheets, enveloping her in his embrace, Jan Di had no choice but to simply try and sleep._

_But she couldn't. The deadened contact between her and her soul mate, first love and best friend was torturing her. But she was to scared to call in case Jun Pyo found out, or...in case his life had moved on, that he was finally happy without her and she didn't know a thing about it._

_That was the nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4

An shock stunting wave of recognition flashed in her mind from the second she saw the light wooden beams supporting the Japanese-style home.

Everything was the same. With or without her nothing changed: The ivory scooter parked outside. The glass windows and the scent of rich green tea so strong she could smell it before she had reached the door. She was already at ease. He was still Ji Hoo whether his life was different or not. He was the same.

Knowing he was in there meant he could probably see her. But Jan Di did not want to see him before knocking on the door, for she knew it would turn awkward if she just stood there looking at him.

She valiantly beat her knuckles a little to enthusiastically against the door.

He was in the living room. She could sense he had just walked in and had now seen her. For that intense, heart burning gaze was upon her. For the first time in six years that sharp look from those powerful eyes was directed at her, but the tone felt soft. It took everything in her will to not look back, but to nonchalantly look at the door, waiting for it to open. She even made a show of looking behind her expectantly, as if he may have just arrived home instead of scorching through her soul with his eyes.

Eventually the connection broke and Jan Di almost sighed with relief that his shadow was moving toward the door.

* * *

As soon as he knew she was coming he felt burdened. Not in such a way that he did not want to see her, but burdened with the all to significant question as to why she was back. What had made her leave her luxurious life in Paris with Jun Pyo?

Naturally, his age old feelings began spiking again. For six full years he had not heard the sound of her voice. Although of course with the time that has gone by, his feelings became less prominent with each year he did not hear from her. But they were always going to be there. There was always a special place in his heart for her.

The problem is that she never knew. She never knew then and she wont know today. Or tomorrow.

Seeing her pull up in a black limo obviously meant things were still functioning with her and Jun Pyo. She was using provisions originally intended for him after all. As far as he knew they were not married, so did not share anything. Jan Di would be living on borrowed services.

The second thing was her dress sense. When the door bell rang and he went to pass the living room to greet her, the sight on the other side of the window made him recoil back. This new person wore adult clothes, not provocative, but pretty close. Jun Pyo used to have to battle with her endlessly to get her to dress girly.

A sigh left Ji Hoo's lips at the realisation that he probably won that battle a while ago.

He couldn't answer the door to her without making sure he was used to her presence first. He had to adjust to seeing her in front of his eyes and not just hearing her voice over a quick long distant call. She was here and he needed to believe it.

He quickly and deeply worked hard to bore the image of her in his mind. When he was ready he made a move toward the door.

Her stomach jumped with excitement, she uncontrollably bit her grinning lips as the Ji Hoo she had left six years ago answered the door.

He did not look a day older than when she first met him, what ever green tea he drank really benefited his ageing process. He continued his passion for white, angel coloured clothing and warm cotton jumpers with shirts and ties. Out of the corner of her eye she also spotted his musical side had not come to a standstill either as sheets dotted with notes sat on the nearest table.

Finally, he greeted her with an expression that she recognised as being pleased to see her.

But his face suddenly fell for a reason unknown to Jan Di. She speculated as he invited her into his home.

* * *

He forgot. Until Jan Di arrived he had completely forgotten and did not know what to do about it. He tried to conjure a solution quickly.

But it was immediately discovered that it was not something he could hide.

_Better she find out now..._

Jan Di decided to speak first.

"So how have you been...?"

Her voice was cut of by a disturbance at the door.

Beautiful curved eyes met her gaze. The tall, slender woman dressed in a black fur coat strolled in elegantly, about to say something but cut herself of when she saw Jan Di.

"U...Unnie?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a void.

An undeniable, in-preventable void that Jan Di would one day find out.

What bothered Ji Hoo the most was that she could so easily stroll back in after such abandonment and know everything about his life like that. He could have no secret to keep from her. She invaded his life like she owned it.

And he was powerless to stop her from finding out now that he was dating Min Seo Hyun, she was living him and he loved her very much. Just like he had almost always dreamed.

* * *

_Half a year after Jan Di left, Ji Hoo had not changed. He did not want to as not only did he like his life how it was. But he knew if Jan Di came back in despair ( Ji Hoo could only hope ) she could have the attachment of her friend close by in familiar surroundings._

_Of course it was Ji Hoo who needed the attachment. If Jan Di required his affections she would have stuck around. Ji Hoo did not want his life any different because the life he was leading was closest to Jan Di. A girl who was thousands of miles away._

_Sitting in solitary, he threw his head back against the soft, firm embrace of the couch. It was light relief from the hard pressures of his thoughts. But they were still sitting in his brain. Refusing to budge._

_The feeling of his eyes slowly closing invited him into a temporary world of relief. He slept just seconds after._

_..._

_Min Seo Hyun's presence hovering above him did not wake him abruptly as an intruder should have. For all he knew, an axe murder could be positioning a weapon in the middle of his forehead in that second. _

_But he knew she was there. He was dreaming of her. That undeniable scent of the Sweet Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume that she always wore. It was his vivid dream of her standing in front of him that prevented him from understanding._

_She was standing right in front of him._

"_Ji Hoo..."_

_That long missed echo of her voice prised him out of his dreams. The first time he met her gaze in years and she looked sad, dejected. Upon realising she was here his expression turned cold._

_Ji Hoo stood a little to abruptly, removing the touch of her hand on his arm and blocking her entire body from his sight._

No...you have to face her.

_Resentful eyes stared, once again sighting her looking almost helpless on the floor._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_A graceful tear wondered down her perfectly formed face._

"_To see you...are you that mad at me Ji Hoo? Even now?"_

_He taught himself never to get angry with a woman. But when that occasion occurred, he was sure to turn his anger onto something else. It was not fair to beat down something the could never compete with your own capabilities, Ji Hoo always promised himself that grace._

_This was one of the hardest times he had preserving that oath._

"_What do you think?"_

_She smiled._

"_I think I know whenever our Ji Hoo is angry...or sad, or happy."_

_He couldn't fight the memories she was bringing back to him. The years he spent of her being the only person who could break his autistic barriers against the rest of the world. The rage subsided enough for his to turn his whole body towards her._

"_What went wrong in Paris?"_

_Her large, doe eyes glazed over. She arose from her collapsed state into an elegant stroll towards him. _

_Her warm fingered laced through his resistant clasp._

"_You weren't there with me."_

_Ji Hoo couldn't react to the kiss gently placed on his lips. His mind was to blank to conclude what he should do._

_This was probably the first time in their whole lives Ji Hoo thought Min Seo Hyun gave any thought to him. Sure she understood him, but she never fought for him the way he fought for her. Flying all the way Paris for her was just one of many attempts to try and make her see how much he cared for her._

_And this is her attempt at loving Ji Hoo back, finally? _

_The kiss intensified, pulling Ji Hoo more and more out of rational thought and into impulse. Her soft nimble fingers traced past his shoulders, virtually locking him into her embrace. _

_He gave up. His arms pulled her waist skin-to-skin against his torso._

I'm done waiting.

* * *

Jan Di finnaly made eye contact with him, anticipating a verbal explanation as to what's going on. She wasn't going to get that while her long lost acquaintance had her slender arms wrapped round her.

"Jan Di! Long time no see! Where have you been?"

She put on a quick smile to show she was listening, but still trying to tune her mind to the realisation that Seo Hyun Unnie had just walked through that door, let alone the sight of her carrying groceries and and putting her key on the coffee table beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

She was more beautiful than ever.

That was all Jan Di could process. She had long outgrown her model phase ( given her age ) but her enchanting glow would still attract any sixteen, fifteen or fourteen year old boy. Because she was Min Seo Hyun. The girl of Ji Hoo's dreams.

And Jan Di was a practically destitute commoner with a six year old romance with the heir of Shinhwa behind her. Fabulous support system.

_Why am I so jealous? _

Well in all fairness, the sight of the most handsome man she had ever seen smiling to his equal beauty as she gracefully kissed on the cheek, passing with a Goddess aura through the wooden beams of _their _little bubble of serenity, was not a hard one to admire.

The look on his face indicated he knew he had some explaining to do. But not right now. The disregarding look sent invisible rain drowning on Jan Di in sadness.

It was the worst feeling of rejection she had ever faced. It burned deep in her stomach and filled her eyes with tears that she expertly held back. But her paranoid thoughts weren't giving in.

_He wont talk to me just because she is here? Why can't he just come out and say that he has happy. Min Seo Hyun Unnie has won and I am far to late?_

"Jan Di. We have so much to catch up on. Please have dinner tonight?"

_Because that's not his style._

Jan Di fought hard to resent Seo Hyun's gentle and almost comforting touch on her arm in her isolated moment of pain. But she hadn't lost it all, she could get around anyone with her commoners experience.

"Ah, no I can't im sorry, my parents insisted that I spend some time with them since I have been away for so long, in fact! I was supposed to go see them now, so thank you! It was great seeing you again Unnie."

_And she is still beautiful._

A harsh bow and a coat snatch later she was out of the door, out of prison, finally.

Ji Hoo's dark disbelief kept its eyes on her the whole journey out of his home. It was still crawling on her skin now.

**Beep Beep**

Her phone buzzed in her coat pocket, she pulled it out half-heartedly.

_Piano hall tomorrow. Bring sheet music, Ji Hoo._

_

* * *

_

The composure he held was the sight of someone about to go into a performance at the Grand Hall. His eyes closed, shutting the rest of the world of an entering the universe of the soothing flow, when Jan Di came. On time.

He offered a familiar smile.

"Since you have sheets, I wont charge you this time."

Reminiscent thoughts flooded her mind. She began making her way toward him casually, however what she _really_ wanted to do was to lunge at him and either demand to know why he didn't tell her he had moved on, or pull his shirt collar under her chin and crash her lips onto his.

The corners of his mouth lifted as he held the music in his hands, Jan Di almost fainted.

"You remembered."

Just about managing to nod, she watched as he preceded to play. The atmosphere was to heavy to even begin talking about what they really needed to.

It was the first song she ever heard him play. Out in the semi-warm surroundings of Shinhwa High, trying to find her way to the pool when she saw him...

Calming her nerves by concentrating on the music, she considered how this was going to go, not just his new situation but hers to...

The sudden halt in sound re-knotted the fear in her gut, she spun her head toward him, hair flying round her head.

"Did you come back for me?"

Simple. Direct. Straight in the eye. Now this was more like Ji Hoo.

Her heart beat her chest to hard to think of a response, she averted her gaze and filled the silence with long gestures of thought.

"Um, well that, I..."

Suddenly she knew how to turn it around, to show he needs an equal amount of explaining to do. However she couldn't bear to look at him as she said this.

"Did Seo Hyun Unnie come back for you?"

His adams apple moved down his slender neck and back as he swallowed nervously, knowing that was coming.

"So you did?"

She did not answer, instead she stubbornly waited for her previous enquiry to be explained.

He sighed and removed his fingers from the smooth, glassy piano keys and faced her.

"Yes, she did. She wanted to start fresh and that's what we did."

That was not what Jan Di wanted to her. Her sadness deepened and familiar tears formed in her dark eyes.

"As a couple?"

He nodded, Jan Di thought she sensed a little guilt in him.

_No...he feels nothing for you. Your to late commoner._

Jun Pyo's voice taunting her was to much. She walked out of the hall just as the tears began falling.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Why didn't I like a girl like you?"_

_Her vulnerability was unbearable for him to see, her tears fell because of him, her lungs distressingly filled with air. All because of how he toyed with her. Just how he was toyed with, and he left her for a woman who would never love him._

_Why didn't he see clearly from the beginning? Why didn't he realise this love towards Seo Hyun was fake? That his growing feeling for this petite commoner was what real love was like..._

_The warmth of her face neared, their souls touched in a soft kiss. Her first kiss._

His body jerked spastically, sending a rippling effect of goosebumps trailing along his skin, Seo Hyun did not wake up in the process.

His bare face battled with the freezing atmosphere. Taking small, controlled steps along this all to familiar path, back to the past when he couldn't dare sleep when the girl he loved was so far away.

The rather unimpressive stream of cheap grocery shops and other stores passed him by while he evaluated what was going on.

He loved Jan Di.

He loved Seo Hyun.

That was it. Such a simple analysis for a torturous situation.

* * *

Jan Di's brother, the "Golden Child." Took up most of the family attention on his visit home. He had un-surprisingly done better than Jan Di at life and now attended one of Korea's greatest university's. A great competitor to Shinhwa, and he didn't need to save anybody from suicide to get in.

She did not mind though. She admired Kam Sang for achieving such greatness, but the atmosphere was just to heavy.

She stepped outside, but didn't move. She simply stood, taking in the chilling air, the old memories of living here.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo considered running. Actually running away. Or towards her.

No, he couldn't.

"Running away?"

Her entire being froze. She never expected to see him in this surrounding again, for he didn't need to be her fire-fighter any more, what was he doing here?

She addressed him, a sense of fresh resentment in her voice from the previous day.

"How could I do that? You would crumble without me here."

Oh. She couldn't believe she just said that. She determined her brain was frozen somewhere in the ice and was still began apologising when everything turned black.

His smell was all she could take in. That beautiful mix of rich green tea and aloe. It made her weak just to think of, but now _she_ was the one crumbling, though not falling. His strong embrace held her tight.

Discovering her eyes were closed, she prised them open uncertainly, his full, pouty and oh-so-sexy lips were teasing her.

Good Jan Di would never win the battle.

* * *

He saw she had rooted herself in the middle of the pavement and seemed as dizzy as ever, so when a clever person steered his motorbike straight towards her, Ji Hoo had to think quick.

And the only action he could summon was to sweep her against the wall with his arms wrapped around her.

The instant warmth brought feeling back into their heat craving bodies. Each other's embrace brought comfort to the aching they felt.

She dared to look up at him.

He was staring at her.

She was level with his slender, elegantly carved neck. She watched mesmerised as his Adams apple flowed down his neck and bobbed back up.

The pull was to hard to fight. She leaned into him, caressing his neck with her soft, reddening lips, her hair tickling his shoulders, each strand electrifying his skin. Finally, a menacing kiss was placed in the centre of his neck.

Her eyes were still closed when the cold drove back onto her skin, goosebumps forming across her face.

Her eyes opened. Once again that feeling of cool, bitter rejection punched through her abdomen.

He had pushed her away.

Composing himself, he faced her seriously.

"I can't do this. You know I can't."

For the first time in her life. She was angry at him.

"Then why are you?"

He did not answer, but left silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing.

For two whole weeks. Nothing.

What was going through his mind? What was he thinking about? Right now?

Jan Di fell into the classic teenage-girl-screaming into her pillow phase. Like a love sick puppy yearning for her celebrity crush who was so completely out of her reach. Begrudging the pretty pop star on his arm at the award shows.

Yes. She was a mere fan. A lower animation in his life that should have never been there in the first place. But she was, and Jan Di was going to demand he tell her. No matter if it means stalking him, or Seo Hyun Unnie finding out about it. The desperation to know if he was truly out of love with her lay heavy on her soul. For she was 100% in love with him.

* * *

He made a deliberate move to keep away from her. For he could not think with her in the same surrounding as him, to be within touching distance of her, to be able to hear her voice...Ji Hoo couldn't take it, his love of Jan Di was as fresh it was all those years ago.

He knew it would be painful. For him no matter who he chose, and for the person he had to say goodbye to. For each of these women represented two exact halves of his life. He looses half of his soul upon this decision.

The couch he sat on was the very couch he and Jan Di sank into on their first date. He loved it. The ride, the conversation, and even when he confessed just being with her in silence calmed him. She was distant. She was day dreaming over Jun Pyo.

He clenched his eyes shut in turned his head from the invisible blackness in front of him that was his past. The past of him having to hold back for Jun Pyo.

It was also the same spot where Min Seo Hyun sat on her last night before Paris.

* * *

"_Ji Hoo..."_

"_What."_

_His sharp retort tore at her heart. His pain emanated of him, she tried to touch him but he jerked away. _

_She realised then and there, when Ji Hoo got this way, there was only one method reasoning._

_He looked up to see her slender torso in front of him. She wore the shirt he always said he loved, it was casual and loose fitting with a guitar on the front, he preferred it best as it naturally was, but she had tucked it into her jeans, stretching it over her perfect figure, Ji Hoo hated seeing her in those skimpy clothes and tight fitting outfits. But that wasn't the issue._

_She took his hands firmly so he couldn't rip away from the grasp and knelt down in front of him. _

"_Ji Hoo, my life is here. You know it is here. With you."_

_Knowing he could not stop her holding his hand, he averted his eyes instead._

"_So why are you leaving? You can't model here?_"

_His words dug deep into the wound of hurt she was trying so gravely to push through._

"_I am not trying to hurt you."_

_He hated this. She made him human, emotional, impulsive, needy. Everything he wasn't._

"_I have gotten everything I can out of living here. I feel like there is so much more potential for me out there. Ji Hoo, if I stay here I am unhappy, and if what you say is true, you will be to."_

_He recalled their encounter at her birthday party._

"_But...if I leave now, I will be happy, and I know that you will be to, because your life can move on, don't you see?"_

_He saw. He didn't accept it. She was looking for approval from him to leave. She was not getting one._

_He said nothing. Finally she gave up._

"_I have to go. My flight is tomorrow."_

_She moved toward the door when, his strong hold stopped her._

_His hand curved through her hair, he gently moved her head back as his lips closed into her open mouth. She crossed her hand through his, her touch burned his skin._

_He drew her body close to his, both were desperate for air but didn't gather the strength to let go._

_

* * *

_

"Ji Hoo? Are you OK?"

He dragged himself out of his brick wall of solitary and tried too act normal.

"I'm fine."

He was deep in thought. She knew something was wrong even when he wore his smile. But she accepted it, for the news she was about to deliver she was not to sure she would have to guess his mood.

"Ji Hoo, my agent wants me in meetings next week."

He felt like all his secrets had been snatched from under him, like she, or God, felt like torturing him. As always.

"So your leaving?"

"Just for a few days."

Casual. As always.

The light bulb shone, his eyes brightened.

"I'm going with you."

She had begun walking away when she heard him, she threw herself into his embrace.

"Of course! I didn't want to go in the first place, now it can be like a holiday!"

His own smile sickened him with guilt, she thought he made this gesture out of love. When in fact he was escaping making this decision for as long as he could.

* * *

Relief and excitement kept her up all night, she lovingly gazed at Ji Hoo's perfectly carved, angelic face deep in slumber.

_Silly woman, why did you think he would feel abandoned? He loves you! Of course he would join you! _

_And you thought he had feelings for Jan Di._

_

* * *

_

Next morning:

"Do you love her?"

His handsome, stern face intently gazes at her.

"Yes."

Her heart breaks into a million pieces.

"But can't you see I love you to? "

He moves closer.

"No. You can't love two people. It is not possible Sunbae, its one or the other."

"And I am guessing Jun Pyo was the one? And we can all see I was the other."

"How was I to know? You never said anything Sunbae, you never confessed or did anything to fight for me!"

"And what are you doing?"

That angered her. Here she was, fighting and he couldn't see it.

She stormed over to him, grabbing his shirt collar and looked him straight in the eyes.

I. Geum Jan Di. Love you. Yoon Ji Hoo."

She kissed him lightly and awaited his response.

That's it. That is as far as Jan Di could predict the situation, or fantasise, she had been up all night tweaking and editing the perfect version of their future conversation.

Doing her best to ignore the loud, dominant voice telling her run away. Far. She knocked frantically on the door. As if she would forget everything if she did not say it within thirty seconds.

She waited, about two minuets passed before she noticed the lack of light usually emanating from her right hand side.

It was black. Anything placed in the house was engulfed in a smoky shadow of nothing. She turned around and finally noticed the empty driveway.

He had left her. He was not just home, even when he was not, the lights were on, like a constant welcome siren into the calm, zen-like Japanese style home.

He was gone. He had left her. With Seo Hyun.

Her phone illuminated the dark as she tapped the screen with her fingers.

_**Where are you?**_

_**...**_

_**Business trip, be back soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived back at the warm, gold spread hotel at midnight. The doorman greeted them kindly with a bow, however they failed to notice as they were both giggling like a teenage couple having done you know what behind the bike sheds.

Ji Hoo, the more composed one of them, managed to give their name and booking details while Seo Hyun fell over him like she was worshiping God. Ji Hoo allowed himself one moment of ignorance to look at his beautiful girlfriend blush with laughter and be obliviously free to the guilt ridden pain eating his insides out.

He was to afraid ( yes, afraid ) to check his phone, he didn't want any contact with her in case he figured out he loved her. While in the middle of a vacation with his fiancee.

Ji Hoo, as always, was left the task of unpacking both sets of luggage while Seo Hyun took a shower. He got half way through, if that, usually before he joined her. He didn't like that she was in the same room as him yet so far. Not to mention how irresistible she was.

Warm pellets of water crashed onto their skin. There was practically no part of them that was not touching the other. She giggled as she brushed away the shimmering, golden brown locks from his face.

" I love you..."

* * *

4am

It was blissful. The day, the night, and watching her sleep right now was pure heaven. And the only thing calming him now was the violin in his hand, singing to him the very tune he had wanted to hear all day.

He could see her. The mushroom hair cut. The wide, innocent eyes staring at him, smiling.

Through the window of the barricaded balcony, he could see his phone flash. Again. He was starting to consider the possibility that this was not Jan Di. She had contacted once to which he responded however his phone was like hot coal, something it would pain him to touch if it was her.

He braved picking it up.

**21 missed calls.**

**18 messages.**

He scanned through the call list, mainly Yi Jung and Ga Eul, one from Jan Di.

"Yi Jung?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

He knew something was wrong. Yi Jung did not raise his voice, more to the point he did not raise his voice to his friends.

"What is it?"

"Its Jan Di."

He froze. From the inside out he became nothing but a statue. The only thing he could hear was Ga Eul's voice distantly sobbing in the background. A robotic voice frantically announced random doctors names.

_They are at a hospital._

"I will be right there."

He took nothing but his wallet and coat. As he approached the door he caught Seo Hyun's silhouette slumbering deep in the dark. He was out of reception and in a cab before he really realized she was still there.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews for this story! This is the first half of the last section.

* * *

For the first time in his life. F4's clean cut and handsome Yoon Ji Hoo was not to be seen in the outside world. His hair was ruffled. His clothes wildly put together and his intense, deep eyes were shallowing dark circles and lifelessness. He was simply a worried man lunging toward any kind of transport to take him to the woman he loves.

His phone was fully charged and on vibrate in his pocket. He was scared out of his mind to ever miss a call again. He was so angry with himself that he blamed Seo Hyun for being a distraction when he could have been with Jan Di hours ago.

Ji Hoo knew that was unfair but he refused to take those thoughts back.

His phone buzzed frantically. He snatched it, his hands sweating with fear that Jan Di has gotten worse. Whatever has happened.

It was Seo Hyun.

He finally took time to recall on what he had just done and experienced light guilt. However he remembered his priority. he pressed the "Ignore" button and settled back down. Temporarily.

The cab pulled into the hospital entrance. Yi Jung had texted him the address however did not specify which room Jan Di was in. And all the nurse could do was forbid him to see her. Because he was not family.

He announced his full name in what he could gather of his F4 tone. She quickly realized and changed her tune. She even escorted him there herself.

Everybody was there. The room was crammed full of bodies. But the room was empty. Ga Eul, curled up in a chair stared at Jan Di with a face as pale as a ghost. Clutching her hand.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin to were silent. Distant. Jun Pyo obviously made no effort to visit.

"Ji Hoo."

Woo Bin announced their friends arrival. Before a word could be said he was suddenly almost of the ground as Ga Eul stormed towards him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WERNT YOU THERE?"

"Ga Eul!"

Yi Jung had her firmly by the arms. He let her sob quietly in his arms as he calmed her with gentle reasoning whispers as Woo Bin took Ji Hoo outside. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, why was Ga Eul, maybe the girl he socialized with the least out of everyone he knows, approached him with a face that screamed the words "I want you dead."?

"Woo Bin-Ah. Just tell me."

"As far as we can tell. Jan Di went to your house. For whatever reason. But a car hit her down just on the road outside. She broke her arm and bruised her ribs, she must have hoped you would be home soon because walked until she passed out outside of your door. But for some reason a passer by found her, the paramedics say she was there all night. When I suppose you could have had her there in 10 minuets if you were home. Hence Ga Eul..."

"..."

"Ji Hoo?"

…_.but im always there..._

He recalled the time she almost drowned in New Caledonia. The time when she passed out from over working. When he took her to the hospital to heal her shoulder. He was there. Every time an emergency arose. Why did it have to change so he was the one causing her pain? It was always Jun Pyo. Never him.

Woo Bin saw his friend move into complete lock down. He tried his best to console him. Though Yoon Ji Hoo was far gone.

"Heey, Buddy, come on she is going to be OK. It was not your fault it was some drunken driver."

The Driver.

Ji Hoo telepathically addressed his friend.

"We already took care of it."

The Yakuza level confidence of the man standing in front of him was good enough for Ji Hoo, ghost like, he wondered back into Jan Di's room. Yi Jung had taken Ga Eul out of the room a while ago.

"The doctor will be in soon. I will see how Yi Jung is doing with Ga Eul."

So that was it. He was alone. With a bruised and vulnerable Jan Di.

_Well done Ji Hoo...Well done._

_

* * *

_

Hey guys, prepare to say goodbye as the end of the story is nigh. The next one will be dark, heart racing and intense. Haha! Who am I kidding? But I will try to achieve that. Stay tuned x


	11. Chapter 11

"Jan Di?"

It was a mere whisper. But it was all he could say. Over and over again like a broken record. As if it would wake her up anyway.

"Jan Di?"

He didn't dare touch her. He was terrified of breaking her frail delicate hand with his touch. He had already almost destroyed her all together. The very girl he loved. There was no way he could be any closer than he was.

But that is all he wanted to do. He wanted to hold her. Cradle her, stroke soft feathers of hair from her face and heal her.

He had become so far in his mind, worried about hurting her more he failed to realize his hand had already unclenched itself and enclosed Jan Di's. As if it were looking for comfort from it solitary confinement at his side.

It may have been a hallucination. It may have been a dream. Or Jan Di could have just wrapped her twitching thumb ever so slightly around his little finger.

* * *

He could feel the gradual pull of hunger, thirst and leg cramping creeping closer and closer to unbearable. His pure will could no longer fend them of. He had no choice but to leave her, and try and become a better man on the way back.

Four hours had gone by.

Paperwork needed to be filled. Explaining still, somehow needed to be done, and before her knew it. It was just him and Ga Eul.

It was as if a bloody war was going to commence. Ga Eul on opposite side of Jan Di's bed, body contorted like a cat ready to pounce on a defenseless mouse,begrudging every move that involved him contacting her best friend. She had been crying, crying so much the delicate skin around her eyes were red and sore.

How could he know what to say? What kind of a comfort could his words be? How could he calm himself let alone her?

He couldn't. They passed time in thick silence until Yi Jung once again came to rescue him.

His eyed were totally fixed on her petite face. She looked perfect. Bruised though she may be.

He spotted something wrong. A strand of hair lay ever so slightly over her eye, continuing along the bridge of her nose and ending finely at her cheek. It curved beautifully around her face. But she couldn't wake up like that.

Ji Hoo got up from the comfort of his chair. Ignoring the battering his stomach was receiving by fear, he softly caressed the strand until it was blended with the rest of her hair.

He lingered. His fingertips brushing her lips while his palm lay lightly cupping her face. He could no longer hold it back. Even Ji Hoo, the master of emotional disguise couldn't lay the sore agony of his conscience to rest. He hide his face in shame of not ever having the ability of strength.

A small weight eased onto his hand. He raised his eyes to meet her dreary gaze.

She smiled. It was her usual smile, the one she offered him everyday.

"Sunbae..."

It was over. She was awake. She was the light at the end of the darkest, most terrifying tunnel of his life. He kissed her to confirm the reality that she was really here. A single tear fell down his cheek.

Everything was going to be OK.

* * *

OK I apologize. I am not good with romantic/cheesy ending so I just threw this together. I hope the rest of the story was cool with everyone :)


End file.
